A residence time of a packet within a network device may include a quantity of time between an arrival time (e.g., a time that the packet is received by the network device) and a transmission time (e.g., a time that the packet is transmitted by the network device). Residence time may be used for network visibility purposes, network debugging purposes, network planning purposes, or the like. Residence time may also be referred to as latency or delay.